Angry Loving Words
by Whisper Sweet Nothings
Summary: Chuck goes to see Blair and tries to break her resolve about her being done, but she's determined to keep her distance from him. Who will win the dangerous game they play? Chuck/Blair Oneshot.


**Okay, so I know I just wrote a one shot about C/B. But...s****omeone commented on my other one shot that they wished someone would write a more realistic C/B fic with more of their witty bantering. So...I got another idea and I was feeling creative, so I thought I'd go forward with the idea and write it. **

**Anyways, let me know what you think, reviews are majorly appreciated!**

**This is supposed to take place a few weeks after she tells him she's done and throws his flowers back at him [aww =( ... ].**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, or the characters. I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

Angry Loving Words

As soon as his foot stepped off the elevator into the Waldorf home, Blair sensed his presence and instantly knew without looking that it was him.

Shifiting her position on the chaise lounge, she turned to come face to face with Chuck Bass before quickly glaring at him. "What do you think you are doing here, Bass? You have no reason to be here - we're done, _remember_?" she spat coldly.

Ignoring the venom that dripped from her voice, he cautiously walked further into the penthouse to stop a few steps from where she sat on the large chaise. He knew she had reason to be angry after the comment he made about her trying to play the wife, and after how he had treated her. But that didn't deter him from continuing. "It's a pleasure to see you, too, Waldorf," his signature smirk forming on his lips.

Growing frustrated rather quickly, she stood and crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want, Chuck?"

"You," he said, his smirk still in tact as he took a step closer to her, their bodies mere inches apart.

"Ugh, you're heinous," she began as her hands came up to Chuck's chest and shoved him, hoping he would take a few steps back. When she seen her attempt had done nothing, his feet still planted in the same spot, she decided to continue. "And deluded if you actually think that will happen," she said matter of factly, a challenging smile forming on her lips.

"I think you're forgetting something," he said, his eyes locking on hers, his voice was so low and husky that it sent a shiver down her spine, which didn't go unnoticed to Chuck's intense gaze. Taking this as a good sign, or at least as an opportunity, thinking he had her exactly where he wanted her, he leaned forward, bringing his lips to almost graze her ear as he spoke in a sensuous whisper. "We're inevitable, Waldorf".

Her eyes closed at the sensation of his breath on her ear, her breath catching in her throat. Knowing she was slowly losing control of this dangerous game they were playing, she went to take a step back, to put some distance between them. But it was no use. As she tried stepping back, her foot came into contact with the chaise she had been sitting on moments before, causing her to stumble and begin to fall backwards until a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her right up against his body.

She looked up at him quickly, meeting his brown eyes with her own darker ones and seen him flash a smirk. Her breathing quickened slightly at his close proximity, and the fact that she could feel his skin on hers. She felt the surge of electricity run through her at his touch. The touch she had come to miss these past few weeks, the same touch she had been longing to feel. As much as she wanted to melt into his arms, she couldn't. So to regain her composure, she quickly swatted his arms off and pulled out of his grasp. "Get off me," she hissed. And just like he had used those all to familiar words, she found some of her own. "Despite whatever vestigial attraction my body may feel for you, my brain knows better," she said with a fake sugary sweet smile. "That's why I told you that I'm done - we're done".

She glared at him for another moment before she began walking towards the stairs, leaving a slightly stunned Chuck standing with his feet temporarily rooted to the floor. He quickly recovered, and followed her to the stairs, his pace quick to catch up with her.

Just when she thought she was home free and a feeling of relief washed over her, thinking that she was escaping up the stairs to her room, that he would leave and this would all be over with, and she would finally be rid of Chuck Bass. The boy who caused her so much pain, and who kept hurting her...the boy she was in love with. But it was then that she felt him grab hold of her elbow. Stopping dead in her tracks, she turned around to address him, ridding her face of all emotion before she spoke. "You're dismissed, Chuck", and with that she yanked her arm free of his grasp turned back around ready to climb the remaining stairs.

"No," he stated simply and defiantly as he challenged her. She spun around at the sound of his voice.

Her eyes were hard, giving him an deadly glare. "Don't you get it?" she began, taking a breath to compose herself. "The game is over, Chuck. You lost. You lost me," she spat.

Again, she turned to try and continue up the stairs, but he grew agitated and quickly ran up the few steps necessary in order to stand in front of her, blocking her path.

Despite the look of pure hated that she shot him, he brought his hand up and under his chin, forcing her to look at him, but she quickly swatted it away.

"No, Chuck. Just don't. It's over," she said dryly, trying to step around him, but he continued to block her path, giving her no choice but to stand there.

Tentatively reaching for her right hand, Chuck brought his face so that it was only inches apart from hers, his eyes locking on hers, almost daring her to look away. "What if I don't want it to be over?" his voice was husky and curious, amazed that she hadn't pulled her hand out of his. Taking that as a good sign, he took his left arm and placed it on the other side of her body, resting his hand on the banister behind her, somewhat trapping her in his grasp.

As much as she tried, Blair couldn't tear her eyes away from his. She could feel his breath on her face, causing a shiver to run through her body and her breathing to hitch in her throat. She wanted to look away, to pull away, but she didn't - she couldn't. Just as she began sucking in a deep breath, hoping to calm herself and calm the effect he was having on her, he leaned closer capturing her lips with his.

It only took a matter of seconds before the kiss began to deepen, his tongue seeking access to her mouth, and she willingly let it, her own tongue molding with his as she let out a soft moan. But a wave of realization swept over Blair, and she realized what she was doing - what he was doing. Her eyes snapped opened, and she pulled back, breaking the kiss harshly.

"Ugh, God, Bass. Stop. I'm not yours. I am not your girlfriend," she told him with just as much venom as he had to her the day of his father's funeral.

Chuck knew that the only way he could get her to let her guard down and to not push him away was when he was close to her, when he was touching her. So despite her comments, and the pang of both pain and guilt it caused, he refused to give up. He wasn't after sex, although he wouldn't turn it down, since his body ached for her, and he longed to feel her body against his, her skin against his. But what he really wanted...was simply just her, to have her. For her to be his.

"Blair," he whispered her name, removing his hand from the banister to caress her cheek. Her eyes fluttered shut at his gentle touch. "I want you," he began, bringing his lips right against her ear. "I want us".

"That's not enough," she spoke softly, her voice cracking. She wanted him, her heart ached for him, but it wasn't that simple. Sensing his slight confusion, she opened her eyes and continued. "We keep hurting each other, Chuck. I don't want to keep getting hurt," her voice was soft, almost defeated.

He felt a pang in his chest after hearing the sad tone in her voice, and at the realization of just how much he had hurt her in the past few months. He wasn't sure if he was doing it as a way to apologize for everything that's happened, or as a way to try and take away some of the pain he had caused her, or just simply because, but in that moment, he brought his lips to hers again. It was a soft, gentle kiss, full of care, and full of compassion. He had hoped she wouldn't pull away, but he had hoped wrong.

"Chuck, I can't do this. I was with Nate for so long, and look at what happened with him. I don't think he was ever really sure of his feelings for me," she said, her eyes downcast. "I need to be with someone who actually loves me," she stated, her eyes coming up to meet his. It was then that he noticed the sadness in her eyes, and the tears that were starting to pool within them.

"But I - I --," he began, and his words failed him as he stammered helplessly. He seen the hope in her eyes fade as he failed to coerce his thoughts into words.

"But you what, Chuck?" she asked bitterly, her patience wearing thin. But despite herself, her eyes seached his, waiting for him to speak.

As his hand still clutched hers, he held onto it a little tighter, and he felt that old familiar feeling in his stomach. Fluttering.

"That's what I thought," she spat, tears brimming her eyes as she brought her free hand up to try and push him back, but he grabbed her wrist with his other hand.

"But I do love you," his voice was hoarse as he spoke the words he had felt in his heart all along, but had been too stubborn and scared to say.

His confession caused her to gasp, and look at him in total shock. She was sure she must have heard him wrong. "What did you just say?" she asked breathlessly.

"You know what I said. Don't make me say it again, Waldorf," he tried saying gently, feeling slightly embarrassed having just expressed his feelings, which was something that Chuck Bass never did. He had also hoped she would have said it back to him once he said the words, but due to her response, he was beginning to worry that maybe he had taken too long, and that he was too late and had already lost her and that she no longer felt the same way, despite finally bringing himself to tell her those three words she had been waiting to hear.

"Please," she pleaded, her voice weak and barely above a whisper. He seen the look on her face, and he searched her eyes for a moment, hoping he would be assured that he hadn't already lost her. But the only expression he could read upon her face was shock.

Taking a deep breath, he obliged. "I said I love you, Blair". Blair remained silent, and his heart sank. He was too late. He had really lost her. He released his grip of her hand and wrist, and was just about to turn to descend the stairs to leave.

Chuck Bass had just told her that he loved her. 'He loves me' were the only words going through her mind. And for the first time in a long time, she felt loved. She felt whole. Noticing he was trying to turn away to leave, she grabbed his arm, surprising him as her lips came crashing into his with as much emotion as she could muster.

Pulling back slightly, she looked up into his eyes to find his eyes already on her, searching hers, waiting expectantly. "I love you, too," she breathed, a huge smile spreading across her beautiful face.

For the first time in his life, Chuck Bass smiled. It was not a smirk, nor sneer, like he was accustomed to doing. It was a genuine smile, because for the first time in his life, he was genuinely happy.

* * *

**So...what do you think? Any good? **

**Did it seem in character? [I wasn't sure if I would be able to capture their voices properly]**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


End file.
